Energy balance, which is the sum of energy input and energy expenditure, may be altered in lung disease. Since it has been implicated as one of the factors influencing the progression of lung disease, specifically COPD, we are interested in studying factors such as commonly used drugs which may change energy metabolism in asthma and COPD.